


Waking up

by sarajessica



Category: Bandom, Death Spells, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajessica/pseuds/sarajessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's lazy morning hump the mattress-masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

Frank woke up on his front on the bed with the remnants of a dream in the back of his head. It was a good dream but the content was all foggy now. But the feelings from it remained. He was hard and he pushed down experimentally against the soft mattress feeling it give under him. It felt good and the soft slide of his hips made him shiver.

He put both of his hands under the pillow and angled his body to lie more flat against the bed to have better leverage when he moved. Slowly starting to move his hips up and down he felt the slide of fabric and the friction against his hard cock and he let out a soft moan. Frank put his head down on the pillow and his breathing sped up with the pace of his movements. His body slid up and down on the bed and his cock was trapped between his body and the mattress following his movement.

Closing his eyes he took some deep breaths to prolong it as much as possible. He wanted it to last just a bit longer. He was close already and the friction almost felt too good. His soft pajama pants caressing his dick with each slide. Slowing down and then speeding up again he was panting silently into his pillow and his breath came back hot on his face. The telling warmth was starting to build in his stomach and he lifted up a bit on his knees to put more pressure on his dick on the downstroke. He felt hot and lazy and so, so close to release now. Just a little bit more pressure and he would be there.

Angling his hips and thrusting down harder and just a little bit faster he felt his thighs tremble under the strain. His hands was curling up into fists under the pillow and he pushed down harder on the bed. He released a low moan into the pillow and thrust twice more against the mattress and came in his pajama pants at the same time he remembered his dream.

Gee. He had dreamt about Gerard.


End file.
